


In the Reeds

by nikkilittle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkilittle/pseuds/nikkilittle
Summary: Harry has an encounter in the reeds outside the Weasley house with a time-traveling shape-shifter who claims to be his true love.





	In the Reeds

In the Reeds

by Nikki Little

 

Harry was just about to go to bed at the Weasley's house when he heard what seemed a faint call to him from the reeds outside his window. Ron, Hermione, and the adults were all already asleep in bed, so he decided to go outside to investigate. He picked up his wand. Just in case.

The night was cool, and the reeds rustled in a moderate breeze. Harry wished that he had grabbed a jacket. He was about to go back in for the jacket when the same soft voice wafted on the breeze to him again. Harry looked up at the moon and marveled at how bright the night could be when the moon was nearly full. The field of reeds was bathed in a silver shimmer. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine the rustle of palm fronds. The sharp coolness brought him back to reality. Ahead he heard what sounded like someone calling his name.

Harry plunged ahead and found Ginny smirking at him. She said nothing and walked up to Harry, never taking her eyes off of his eyes. Two hands on his stationary shoulders, and she moved her lips toward Harry's. Harry knew that this could not be -- he knew that Ginny was inside the house sleeping. He jerked backward and pulled his wand out. "Who are you?" Harry demanded. "Or, rather, what are you?"

Ginny -- or whoever/whatever she was -- looked wounded. "Look, Harry. See, my wand is in its usual place. I'm not going to pull it on you." Harry knew that Ginny did not carry her wand strapped to her thigh under her dress. Harry backed up a bit.

"I know that you're not Ginny. She's in the house. I also know that Ginny does not carry her wand strapped to her thigh under her dress. You're not Ginny. Who are you, really?"

"Why, Harry, don't you know? I'm your true love. I always was." Ginny -- or whoever she was -- moved toward Harry for a kiss again. Harry did not back up this time, but he kept his wand at ready.

"Close your eyes, Harry," she whispered, locking her lips on Harry. Ecstasy. Cold shock washed down Harry's spine -- far colder than the breeze in the reeds. Palm fronds swirled around his head through his closed eyes. Beaches. Soft sea breezes. The kiss made him think of tropical islands. Fantasies of Tahiti. He was sweating buckets in the midst of icy night autumn breezes.

Harry opened his eyes. "Or perhaps this is your fondest fantasy, Harry? Is this who you really want?" Hermione was smiling at him. Again Harry knew that Hermione was in the house. Hermione -- or whoever she was -- gave him no chance to react, and had her lips planted on him again. She wrapped her arms around Harry like an octopus. Harry decided he didn't need the jacket. 

Hermione stepped backward from Harry and studied his reactions. "Hmm... You don't seem so enthused. Perhaps this is a bit too slight for your tastes. Perhaps you would prefer the fifteen years in the future version." Hermione stepped forward again and grabbed Harry tightly. He closed his eyes and put his arms around Hermione -- or whoever she was. Part of him hoped that it was Hermione. Who else had the capability of pulling off this shapeshifter act? As he ran his arms over Hermione's body, he was surprised to discover that she had soft, full, rounded hips. Her backside was soft and pillowy. He became aware of water-balloon breasts pressing against his chest. He moved forward, and a plump, rounded stomach blocked his approach. Harry stepped back and opened his eyes.

"Perhaps the difference of fifteen years in the future is more to your taste, Harry? Do you like your women soft and rounded?" Hermione -- or whoever she was -- now had a round, exquisitely pretty face, big breasts, wide hips, a big, heavy bottom, and a rounded stomach which pressed outward against her dress and pushed her breasts up. Harry wasn't sure if he liked the difference or not. Curves were okay with Harry, but he didn't think he fancied the bulges that came with the curves. Hermione's face was prettier than ever, however. That made up for her being fat. "This is Hermione in fifteen years? How would you know?"

"Oh, trust me, Harry, I know. What do you think? Attractive or repulsive?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, you're probably more open-minded than Ron. He'd freak, I'm sure. Give a fat girl another kiss?" Hermione approached Harry again and he did not shrink. It could be Hermione. She had traveled in time before. Harry didn't much like the way she looked, but she sure felt good. Harry closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Hermione. He was slightly aroused by the feel of her protruding stomach squashing against him. He pressed his hands into her hips. So soft and plush. He put a hand on the back of her neck and reached for a kiss. Waves of warmth washed down his back. He realized that he could get used to a soft, chubby girl. He felt a little ashamed. He stepped backward.

Now it was Cho standing in front of him. "Or perhaps, this Harry?" The delicately pretty Asian girl put her arms on Harry's shoulders. 

"Who are you?"

"I'm your true love, Harry. I always was. Don't you recognize me?" Cho laughed and skipped away like a little girl in elementary school. As she disappeared into the reeds, Harry saw strands of long, blond hair bouncing. The girl's laughter echoed in his ears, and suddenly Harry realized who his true love really was.

The End

**************************************************************************

This story is based on the characters created by J. K. Rowling who owns the copyrights.

**************************************************************************

Version 3


End file.
